


A Change of the Guard

by Deannie



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vision more powerful than beads...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change of the Guard

It always heals him, soft and rough; the beads worn smooth, the chain frayed down, the crucifix a final, solid presence.  


As solid as the vision by his side, who holds his hand as fingers tape the gauze in place, as antiseptic burns and cools the wound.  


"Relax," she says, voice soft and gentle. "We'll take good care of you."  


He knows she speaks the truth. God-sent, a stormy angel come to rescue him. In her deep eyes he glimpses healing, strong as ever his sweet rosary conveyed. 

And Kurt lets go, the beads and chain relaxing by his side. 

******  
The End


End file.
